


Warriors of the dimensions

by Rose_fluff



Category: Original Work, Warriors of the Dimensions
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Backstory, Blood, Broken Bones, Cliff - Freeform, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Dramatic exit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling of a cliff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future, Future Fic, Gore, Hell, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Kissing, Lap Pillow, Literal Sleeping Together, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pain, Possible Character Death, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad Ending, Sexual Tension, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sobbing, Stabbing, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, Vomiting, Wrestling, Yuri, can't sleep without you, magical powers, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_fluff/pseuds/Rose_fluff
Summary: A bunch of small excerpts and little scenes from my book and bits of fluff with the characters. Just basically a collection of little mini-stories involving my characters. OK READ THS BEFORE YOU START. Ok so if you came here for the graphic depictions of violence that's in the chapter titled Minodrona gore. For the angst you will find that in, Minodrona can't sleep, the chapter right after that, Minodrona gore, Kat's backstory, the last battle and the end. The end does not mean the end of this there will be more writing after, that's just a draft for the last scene in the series ergo the end. Everything else is fluff. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.
Kudos: 2





	1. Minodrona can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Listen y'all I wrote this at 12am don't be mad if it's bad, also these are my original characters ur not gonna find them in any other works. Also Minodrona is about 80 with a look age of of 15 and Siara is 92 with a look age of 14. These character are not fully human but part warriors, beings from an alternative dimension that age slower the older they get and so can live for hundreds of thousands of years. They also have magical abilities that come from a unique understanding of one specific componant. Eg can control plants because understands everything about how they work move and grow so gains control over them. Ok I've talked enough so bye bye enjoy.

Minodrona lay on the rugs, tears dripping down her face as her mind was bombarded by the dreams of her gang, and the thoughts of the assassin's roaming hell at night. She could vaugely see the shape of Siara's back in the darkness, and she longed to touch her so that if just for a second, everything would be silent.

The bottle of sleeping pills lay empty beside her, she had run out and couldn't ask for more, she couldn't sleep without them but they were effecting her less and less and she knew eventually she would majorly overdose and die. The twins didn't have the skills required to reverse the effects of poison, drugs were no different. 

But infront of her lay her solution. A girl with a mind cold and closed off as ice, so oppressingly silent, it blocked out the noise of the others. Minodrona didn't know why Siara's mind was closed off. A barren desert of ice and snow, with a great dome at the centre. She couldn't break that dome, she couldn't enter, everything was closed off and empty.

She longed to touch her, to wrap her arms around her body and soak in the silence. But she couldn't. Siara was new to hell, new to her, new to the gang. They had taken her from her life on earth and dragged her to hell to save her life. And Siara didn't trust them. She would constantly try to leave, run away from thier gang, ignoring the fact that death was the only way out of hell. And no-one could die in hell, for it was the place of the dead.

Minodrona closed her eyes and focused as much as she could on the silence. She rested the tips of her fingers on Siara's arm, hoping she wasn't intruding on her boundaries. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. She didn't sleep, no amount of silence would fix that, and her mind itched with paranoia being unable to hear everyone around her but it was still better than being constantly attacked by the sound of hell's residents dreams. She lay still till morning. Still tired and sleep deprived, but glad she was able to rest at all.


	2. Something's up with Siara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically it's minodrona comforting Siara when she has a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is gonna be in the final thing but here, take this and enjoy. Ok bye byee

Minodrona looked up from her drawing, stretching her arms and rolling her neck. She was completely cramped up and sore and her eyes were watering from staring to long at her drawing tablet. Looking at the time she realised she'd been sitting like that for over 3 hour's, forgetting to stop and take breaks.

Kat was lying asleep next to her, curled up close but careful not to touch her and flood her mind. Minodrona smiled, small acts of kindness like that was what made her really appreciate the everyday Kat, not just the fierce warrior who protected them with her life when they were forced onto the battlefield. 

The twins were reading the same book together totally engrossed in it and Helenore was knitting next to them. She couldn't see Shadow but they were probably lurking in some corner watching out for any danger. And Siara, Siara was gone.

Panic chilled her, a heavy feeling manifestimg in the pit of her stomach. At a random time every day, Siara would walk out and try to leave, just wandering around hell looking for any way to get out. For any way to go home. 

This was of course incredibly stupid and dangerous. Hell was full of criminals, murders and ordinary people desperate enough to escape the war to come here. And since no-one could die in hell, no violence was illegal. 

You could cut off someone's head but they would be fine, just endure the pain and find a healer to reattach it. Oh you got stabbed in the heart, no problem you won't bleed to death. Anyone could hurt anyone, not even needing a proper reason. 

Yes it could start a gang war but who cared about the pain if there weren't any casualties. The only justice in hell was the justice you yourself imposed, or that of the king if he got curious. 

Wandering around looking for a way out was undoubtedly one of the stupidest things a newcomer could do.

She sighed and stood up prepared to wander around hell until she found Siara but she was supprised to find her standing right beyond the wall, facing the empty hallway. Her shoulders were shaking and her fists were clenched. Her shirt was stuck to her back with sweat and all her limbs were pink. 

It was obvious she was in pain but the twins could just heal her easily, why not just go inside if she was this close. Siara lifted one of her hands to her face. _Oh. She's crying_.

As she quietly walked forward she could hear Siara shakey breaths and small hiccups. "Mom. Bella. Please. I just wanna go back. I can't stay here any longer. Mom if you're here in hell come find me and take me home. Please."

Minodrona's heart plunged, she wasn't crying because she was in pain. She was crying because of them. The situation they had dragged her into in order to save her. Despite the reason they had hurt her so much.

She practically lept forward and hugged Siara tightly from behind. Siara flinched and curled inwards, trying to get herself away but not wrenching herself free like Minodrona expected. 

"Siara I-" her voice faltered. Speaking much fast than her usual lazy drawl she started again, almost afraid if she didn't speak fast enough Siara would bolt. "Siara you're amazing, you're so so amazing you don't even know t. What you've gone through this last week, well it's honestly horrible. We stole you away from your home, from the people important to you, to drag you into the depths of hell, not caring about what you thought. We did it to save you and what we did was right but the affect it must have had on you, you must have been terrified.

Everything you knew was torn away from you by us, and yet you're still sane. Most people would have broken completely by now, I know i did when I first came here, dragging the corpse of my foster sister along with me looking for someone to revive her. It broke me, and it breaks so many people.

But you, you're so strong. You're still here, still sane and that's amazing Siara. You have done amazing. There are a million and more reasons for you to cry yet you've held it in so long and put on a brave show infront of the others."

"Heh." Siara interrupted her. "And whose shitty idea was it that that was a show?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and her head flopped back to rest on Minodrona's shoulder. 

_Shes heavy but this is kinda calming._ "Don't ruin the moment Siara, what I'm trying to say is you're amazing."

"I know."

"Shush, you're amazing and strong and if you cry you don't need to cry alone. All of us here have gone through similar things, all of us will cry with you." She tightened her arms squeezing so hard she might have hurt Siara, but Siara didn't complain. _I know this is her moment but holding her feels nice, maybe I just like comforting people, or maybe it's the silence._

"I- uh, thanks Minnow, but you don't need to-." 

"Don't be all tough like, just let yourself cry it all out."

Siara laughed shakily. "Guess we're gonna be here a while huh?" 

"Yeah, I'm never letting you go."


	3. Kat's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's backstory, she's gonna get tortured but that's what happens right after this so don't worry there's no gory imagery ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a small part of Kat's backstory. Yeah.

"Kitty, they want you." Kitty gritted her teeth as she walked into the room. Ma'am sat up on her throne, so far away from Kat, yet such a looming threat. She stood still in the centre of the room, not bowing or begging as she was expected too. 

She saw the glint of silver just a second before it got to her. She yanked herself to the side and turned her head trying to avoid it. What would have hit her square between the eyes, slit along her cheek, just under her left eye and clattered to the floor behind her. It was a slither. She could feel the rage boiling in her stomach, slithers were her weapon of choice, small pieces of metal, thinner than a needle and sharp enough to cut through bone, like it was water. 

"You dodged." Kitty looked up at Ma'am, not willing to let Ma'am see her pain. It was just a tiny cut anyway, she had got way worse in battle. This would heal, though it would definitely leave a scar. Two healers behind Ma'am stepped forward. "No." She snapped. "You will have enough work keeping her alive through this. Don't waste your time on minor injuries."

Kitty stared her dead in the eye, with the most contempt she could. "This is about Luke isn't it? Where is Keela? Tell me." Ma'am laughed.

"Why you saucy little bitch. Acting like I answer to you. Of course it's about Luke sweety, you made friends with the enemy. Betrayed the blood drinkers. You think we would let you off the hook just because you're my precious little darling."

Kitty almost growled. "Where is Keela?"

Ma'am smiled slowly. "What you should really be worried about is yourself darling. You're the one who needs to be punished. Normally the punishment for traitors is death, but I like you, so we're just going to go with torture. Oh but don't worry honey, you won't die. You'll just wish you were dead. And we got a very special person to torture you. I wonder, how does it feel to have your oldest friend turn on you."

"No." She whispered. Then she calmed herself. She should have expected this, she should have known Ma'am would do this. "So I'm assuming Deana's going to torture me?" 

Ma'am just laughed. "Of course sweety. You know me so well. Take her to Deana, tell her she's got a very special new toy, that's her's for a week." The healers behind her nodded and walked up to Kitty. She didn't know them, they felt no sympathy for her. She turned to follow them, knowing full well things would just get worse for her if she tried to escape. 

_Its ok, it's ok Kitty. This may be horrible but it's just a week. You have spent months on the battlefield, you have a high pain tolerance. You can endure this, you have to, for Keela. For Luke, for the triplets. For Deana._ She lifted her eyes as they stopped at a doorway. "Hey darling. Look, I'm your special new toy." She smiled. "I know I can't ask you for anything, but won't you tell me what happened to Keela?" 

Deana smiled. "Keela's fine, she's not the one who betrayed me. She's not the one being brought to me. She's not the one who made friends with the enemy. You are." Deana laughed. "So, how bout we start right away, I need to keep you alive and mobile right?"

Kitty grinned. "Treat me well Deana. They still want me." _She could feel a horrible sensation in her gut._ She new Deana wouldn't hold anything back, she knew she would spend the next week in agony. But she could do this, she had to do it. _Keela. Once this is all over were leaving. I'm changing my name again, changing my looks. Were going to the city, were bringing Luke and the triplets and then I'm coming back to nuke this place._ She stepped through the doorway. _If there is a god up there, just know that you are so fucked up, I would go up to heaven just to kill you. Yours truly Kat. Amen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw she actually does get tortured, the healers fix her and leave no scars but they leave the cut on her cheek, which stays forever. If ur wondering healers are people who can manipulate the living body of themselves and others because of an instincual understanding of it.


	4. Just a random piece of fluff from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Siara wanting cuddles from Minodrona while she's exercising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey it's me Rose, so basically this is from the future it's not set in the current timeline, like an extra from when they finally get together if they do. The ominous bit at the end is a little dramatic foreshadowing for an event I still haven't planned yet lol. Anyway these are my ocs they're from any work or anything. I won't keep ya any longer, ba byeeeee

Siara lay on the couch soaking in the silence now that the others had gone out for the day. Well not complete silence, Minodrona was still there but she was working out in the corner with her back to Siara. _I wonder if she's tired, she does look very sweaty, maybe I should bring her a drink._ Minodrona pulled up her tank top to wipe the sweat off her face. _Oh damn she has a 6 pack, oh ma god she's so adorable._

"Hey Minnow."

"Yeah?" Minodrona stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Can I have cuddles I'm starving for affection." She pouted and gave her puppy eyes. "Please I'll pay you back in a favour." 

Minodrona smiled and walked over to her."Babe, I'm sweaty af, I'll go take a shower first then we can cuddle."

Siara shook her head furiously. She sat up and opened her arms. "Please, I don't care if you're sweaty, you look so cute." _Plus you look so hot rn oh ma gods how can you be so cute and hot at the same time it isn't fair._ "My nose if basically dead anyway the twins weren't able to properly heal it after Linnea stabbed me through."

Minodrona crouched down and took Siara's head in her hands. "Does it still hurt, I know you were in agony not too long ago, you can't hide anything from me." 

Siara smiled nestling her head into Minodrona's hands. "It's ok now Minnow." She stopped and smiled. "But if you really want to make it better I heard hugs are an amazing cure."

Minodrona laughed pulling Siara into her. "I can never say no to you can I, fine just this once." She nuzzled her head on Siara's shoulder. "Don't blame me if I fall asleep though."

Siara laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "I'll never blame you, no matter what happens, no matter who attacks, no matter who dies, nothing. I will never blame you."

Oh how wrong she was. 


	5. Minodrona gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh so this is kinda gory, there's graphic depictions of violence so if u don't want to read this maybe click off. It's Minodrona getting her stomach blown through and Kat going balistic on the guy who hurt her.

Saria stood next to the twins behind Minodrona as she tried to reason with the people standing in front of her. It was one of the neighbouring gangs. The dispute wasn’t over much in Siara’s opinion but the others were taking it very seriously. Apparently they wanted one of the hallways that connected the gangs. Siara didn’t think this was really a cause for argument but the others were very protective of their territory. Minodrona stood at the front, staring them down and trying to get them to go away. “Dude, I’m sorry but that’s our hallway, it always has been, we fought you for it. You cannot take it from us.”

The guy she was talking to narrowed his eyes. We have a new member, we need more territory. I don’t want to have to fight you for this, just give us the hallway and we can all go home.”

Minodrona shook her head and raised her hands in the air to cast a spell. Probably a talking one, Siara was fairly certain Minodrona would never hurt anyone f she didn’t have to. “Sorry but we also have a new member, and you know as well as I do space is money. We can’t just give it up to you.”

“Stop, don’t cast a spell, don’t.” He reached out a hand to stop her but she stepped back. “ _Listen to my speech, use your motherfucking brain and listen to what I have to say. Connect myself with-”_

“NO.” he screamed and raised his hand. “Stop.” Fire blazed from his palm then shot forward in a straight line and ripped straight through her stomach and torso, going out as it went through her. Minodrona’s eyes widened for a moment before she fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. Siara stepped forward, her eyes silver, ready to rip his skin straight off his flesh but then made the mistake of looking at Minodrona.

Blood spurted in a regular rhythm out of her veins around the open hole and spilled out onto the floor. Pieces of half digested food spilled out around her, stained red by her blood. Her clothes were ripped up and red with her blood. Small pieces of flesh lay around her, sticking to her clothes and pieces hanging off the inside of her stomach. Part of her intestines hung out of her, long ripped tubes that spilled out liquid. Pieces of her spine lay around her, white shards of bone, sticking out amongst the red, with little pieces of flesh still clinging to them. Blood was smeared all around her on the ground as she writhed and screamed in pain. Tears poured down her face and mixed with the blood, leaving small rivets of brown on her red face, her hands had smeared with blood. If people could die in hell she would be long gone. As it was, she could live like that with the pain for centuries, with no release.

Siara turned away and fell to her knees retching. She couldn’t look at her like that, to see the person she loved ripped up like a dogs toy, she couldn’t deal with it. She looked up again, saw the blood in her peripheral vision and grasped her stomach as she threw up again. She could taste the bile in her mouth, it was disgusting. Minodrona’s screams filled her ears. She covered her ears with her hands, disgusted by the fell of vomit on her hands and now her head. She turned away from the mess she had made, shutting her eyes tightly and sliding along the floor away from Minodrona. She could just hear the sound of running feet over the sound of Minodrona's screams and opened her eyes to see Kat jump on the boy who had hurt Minodrona. She knocked him to the floor smashing his head on the ground. 

The members of his gang behind him ran forward to help him but Siara raised her hand and thorned vines shot out of her hand, grabbing into them and digging into their flesh, then smashing them into the floor, raising them, then smashing them down again. No violence was illegal in Hell and Siara’s anger had resurfaced. Calming herself she focused on the thorns and then grew them long, longer than Kat’s nails, longer than wither of Siara’s arms so they speared through the people she held. Small bits of blood dripped down from their bodies and she grinned, relishing in the pain she had caused to the ones who hurt Minodrona. Her screaming had stopped so Siara guessed she had either passed out from the pain or been put to sleep by the blood twins while they tried to heal her, and relieve the pain.

She turned back to Kat and her grin spread further as she saw what Kat was going to do. Kat had one arm raised above her head, holding a thick blunt dagger. She brought it down, smashing not his face, spearing him right through the eye. Blood spurted in even rhythms from his eye socket as she ripped the dagger out bringing the eyeball with it. She shook it off the dagger and it half rolled across the floor settling near Siara. She chose not to look at it.

Kat raised her arm again and stabbed hm right through his forehead. Siara could hear the split of his skull as it broke under the force and fluid spilled out from the hole she had created. Small shards of bone flew through the air and Drops of blood splattered Kats arms and face. She had a maniacal grin on her face as she stabbed him, again and again until what had been his head was just a puddle of flesh bone, and brain. His body writhed below her, still moving even though his brain had been destroyed. He couldn’t scream anymore, he had no mouth to make sounds. Hell was as silent as it could be. No-one had bothered to come see the source of the screams, no-one cared in Hell.

Kat lifted her head to the people Siara had tied up and speared through. She held up her knife, a threat, a challenge. She raised her dagger to her lips then ran her tongue all the way down the side drinking the blood off it. The look on her face was half happy, half insane. “Just try me bitches.”


	6. Siara and Minodrona cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Minodrona X Siara fluff

Minodrona rolled over onto her back, her head moving to rest on Siara's leg. "Babe it's too late, you need to sleep." Minodrona looked up at Siara. She had her eyes closed and was frowning, lost in thought. "Babe. Siara listen to me." Said Minodrona poking Siara's nose. Siara looked down at her and gently started stroking the side of Minodrona's face. 

"If your tired you can sleep on my lap, I'm not that uncomfortable. Don't you dare say I am." Siara half joked at her. Minodrona snuggled into her torso.

"No babe, you're the most comfortable person in all the universes and dimentions."

"Mm, kay." Said Siara closing her eyes again. For all she looked calm and composed, Minodrona could see her blush every time she called her babe. _She's so freaking cute oh my gods._ She lifted up her arm to poke Siara's nose again. "Do that one more time, and I don't care how much I love you, I will yeet you off the side of a cliff and into the Pacific Ocean. Noone touches my face."

Minodrona grinned. "But my lips touch your face all the time. Are you saying you hate it every time we kissed? Do you not love me? Do you want us to stop?" 

Siara opened her eyes exasperated. "Minodrona I swear to god. Look I love you, I would murder every fucking person in Hell to save your life and I love it when you kiss me. But when I'm trying to think, to plan, I would appreciate it if you just shut the fuck up and let me be productive."

"Si, it's three in the morning noone is productive at this time of night." She felt Siara tense when she said her name. _Ooh is she offended I didn't call her babe, interesting._

"Well as a random warrior brought in here by pure chance I think I count as noone. So let me be productive." She paused. "Also, don't call me Si. All the others so that." She bent down and kissed Minodrona's forehead. "You call me babe." 

_Oh my gods I fucking love her._ Minodrona nodded then sat up and kissed Siara, swinging her legs over Siara's lap. "Yes babe, I'll call you whatever you want. But let's face the facts, it's 3am, you have nothing to write your plans on and I'm free right now. Sooo, how about some late night cuddles?"

Siara held Minodrona's favc in her hands. "I was only planning out what to do with you next free day anyway. I think there's a lot of fun stuff we can do in Hell." 

Minodrona blushed. "What kind of fun stuff were you thinking exactly?" She said turning a deeper shade of red. 

Siara pulled her close for a long kiss. "It's all boring when compared to what I could be doing alone with you."

 _Oh shit, I think my face is gonna burn off._ _How is she so hot???_ "We'll talk about that later babe, for now, just shut up and kiss me."

"Never wanted to more in my life." Whispered Siara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Kat was sitting on the couch just over, trying to ignore them and read.


	7. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siara's pov, draft end scene of the entire series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha

Siara was being pulled through space, through the nothingworld towards hell. She could see her friends on the other side, bleeding and bruised but waiting for her. Minodrona was at the front, arms stretched out towards her, ready to welcome her home. But she could feel deaths grip on her body. He wound on her stomach was dripping blood into the nothingworld and she knew she was dying.  
She could feel deaths cold hands on her ankles, dragging her back, dragging her down. She didn't know if she could make it on time. She didn't know if she was moving, she could tell that the distance from her friends was changing but she couldn't tell if they were getting closer or further away.  
She closed her eyes, tears leaking out from the pain of her wound. She couldn't see them as she stretched her hands out. Out towards Minodrona, hoping just hoping that she would fall into her embrace, and be safe once more.   
She opened her eyes again and could see perfectly focused through the haze, Minodrona's face, her eyes wide, filled with terror and her permanent lazy smile gone. Siara smiled at her, though her face could hardly keep it up. The pain was growing fainter, but the blood was pouring thicker. Tears fell down off her cheeks, straight into the nothingworld as she realised, with almost absolute certainty, that she was going to die.  
She looked Minodrona in the eyes again, she could tell she knew it too. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I love you." She closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel the pain.


	8. Siara and Minodrona wrestling

"Dude you're trapping my legs. Let go." Siara laughed trying to shake her legs free from Minodrona's. "Dude come on." Grinning Minodrona shook her head. 

"Nope you're mine now."

Shaking her head Siara tried to stand up but Minodrona pulled her legs in towards her chest and Siara fell off the seat. "Augghh,let go let go Minnow." She screamed half thrashing about trying to get out. "You're gonna kill me, let me go." Minodrona just shook her head and laughed, enjoying the show. 

Siara reached up and grabbed Minodrona's wrists. She pulled trying to pull herself up. Minodrona had an evil glint in her eye and let Siara pull herself up halfway before pushing down and pinning Siara to the floor. 

"You're not going anywhere darling." Minodrona laughed. "I'm not letting you. I told you I was never letting you go." 

Siara shrieked in laughter. "Minodrona. Minodrona let me up I can't move." 

Minodrona grinned. "Kinda the point of this don't you think?" 

Siara pursed up her lips then smirked. She yanked down on Minodrona's arms dragging her on-top of her and causing her to half fall off of the bench. "Well now you can't move either can you, darling?" She smirked. 

Minodrona's eyes widened in shock. _Oh shit she's topping me what do I do? Oh my gods why is her face so close. I shouldn't have done this, quick do something before I make this weird._ But before she could move Minodrona leaned down towards her so close that their noses were almost touching. "You did this darling, can't blame me for this." Minodrona called everyone darling, Siara knew she couldn't take it personally but just the way she said it made her feel so fuzzy and special inside. She felt like her face was burning but she didn't really turn red so she thought she would be fine. 

_I can't stay like this, I have to move._ I can't let her see I'm embarrassed. "Yes darling," she said throwing herself sideways and over, so she pushed Minodrona's back the the floor in her place and now was on-top of her. "I did this. And I am perfectly happy to blame myslef." She expected Minodrona to be shocked but she just laughed. 

She let out a small squeek as she felt Minodrona's legs wrap around her waist, gently pulling her down towards the floor. Her arms lifted up and wrapped around Siara's neck pulling her face down towards her. The fondness on her face shocked Siara. "Yes darling, you did this, and I'm not sorry either."

_I wish this never had to end._


	9. The last battle, prelouge

Tears ran down Siara's cheeks as she tried to stay silent, small hiccups escaping her mouth, loud in the cold silence. Her friends lay in the pile next to her. All asleep she assumed, tho it wouldn't have been a stretch to say some died of the cold. The sun was barely rising, almost completely obscured by the camp across the plain. She didn't know if it was the shadows camp or the city of the demented sanctuaries people. They were enimies either way. You had no allies when you were a hell dweller. You could only trust the ones truely close to you, and even then trust was thin. It's hard to trust someone completly unopposed to violence. Someone who killed to get where they were now. Every one of her friends was a murder. And she was to, it was just what life had become.

She shuddered, pulling her limbs in close to her torso, hoping for a little more warmth. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Minodrona behind her. She groaned and opened her arms. Minodrona settled into them without a word. They stayed like that, silent for what felt like eternity. The sun was slowly getting clearer.

"Hey Si." Minodrona whispered. "Are we going to die today." 

Siara squeezed her tighter. "Honestly... I have no idea. I'll try to keep you alive. If you are ever in danger, just call, I'll send you deep beneath the ground in a capsule of roots. I'll give you a small tunnel to let air in so maybe you'll be able to breathe and get out." She started shaking again and her voice was strained as the tears fell harder. "I'll make sure you survive this." 

Minodrona cupped her face in her hands. "You know you can't do that. It'll kill you. You'll black out immediately and then be stabbed. You know this as well as I do." She kissed Siara's brow then pushed thier foreheads together. "If you have to do that, save yourself. I can survive on my own. I've survived what 8 decades not knowing you, I'm not completely defenceless."

Siara laughed. "This is a battlefield. This is _the_ battlefield. There are 7 of us and about a few hundred thousand of them. Were hell dwellers. We are _everyones_ enemy. Just because they're not against us specifically doesn't mean everyone in this battle is not gonna immediately try to kill us. Morally grey with a touch of evil, evil with a touch of morally grey and murderers. Everyone would agree the murderers die first. And we're the murderers. You are as defenceless as possible. And I'll always save you before myslef."

Minodrona pulled away from Siara's face and buried her face in Siara's stomach. She clung onto her tightly, trembling. "Thank you Si. But please. If you can stay alive. Stay alive. Kill whoever you have to, get yourself back to hell and drag us down with you. We don't care about stopping the war, we just want you to be safe." 

Siara wiped her tears off with the back of her wrist. "I just want you all to be safe. So if this is goodbye, I'm glad I met you. And I love you. So whatever happens next keep yourself alive." She kissed the top of Minodrona's head. "And even if I die today, I want you to keep on living. If I die, when I die, I'm glad I got to say goodbye." She hiccuped and was barely able to choke out her next words. "Keep on living for me won't you. Keep the others alive, keep them sane, keep them healthy, it's what you do best. And take care of yourself."

Minodrona didn't raise her head, leaving her answer muffled by Siara's shirt. "Don't die on me today. Please just don't leave me yet. I don't want to say goodbye."

Siara sighed and looked up at the rising sun. _I'm sorry Minnow. Linnea's Linnea. She's still in there. It's me or her and it's always been that way. And she can kill the king. There's no saving me now._

_To all my alters, I'm sorry. We have to die._

_**"Goodbye**. **"**_


	10. On the edge of a cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Kat X Deana stuff from their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify, Deana calls Kat Kitty because it's what she knew her as when they were young and all the aliases she takes up to conceal herslef from the demented sanctuary don't feel right to her

The wind rustled through Deana's hair as she stood at the cliff edge, just a step away from the girl she used to call her love. The girl who still made her heart light up with joy every time they met. The girl who would easily beat her to a pulp, but so often pull back at the very last moment. Her first love, her only friend, the one who lit up her world. The one she swore to kill. Katrina, Jenny, Kat, whatever name she chose to go by in that decade made no difference, to her, she would always be her Kitty. 

She reached out with one arm towards her, her Crystal heart dangling from her fingers, black shadows spilling from its centre and weaving through the air like spools of tangled thread. She could see the fear in Kitty's eyes, although she would never admit it. She knew her better than anyone else, her fears, her beliefs, the name of every person whose blood she had drank. She knower everything about her. And she knew that fear. Kitty's feet were right at the edge of the cliff, her heels just over the edge.

Deana tipped her head to her side, holding out her other arm, holding in it a small black crystal. "Look what I've got darling," she whispered softly. "I cut him outta my heart. Isn't it amazing." Her head fell to her chest. "And yet the shadows still pour out of it." Tears started to run down her cheeks, clean paths in the half dried blood. She raised her head again to look Kitty straight in the eyes. "You got out when we were young, you ran and ran and ran and got out. And you ran so fast you left me behind." She started to shake. "I'm so proud of you darling. You got out when you still had the chance, before the shadow king took your heart. But it's to late for me. Cutting him out did nothing, it just made me hurt more."

"Deana, why would you do that to yourself," she heard Kitty murmur softly. "You know what that does to a person, you cut out a piece of you soul. Black and twisted it may be but it's still a part of you."

Deana choked back her sobs and tried to calm herself, to stop herslef from screaming, from attacking the beautiful, broken for infront of her. She could feel inside herslef the part of soul she had cut out, the empty void where a part of her had once resided. It hurt her, it hurt her soul, it hurt her body, hearts were never meant to be broken. "I did it for you Kitty. I did it to join you. To leave the shadows forever and be with you again." She raised her face to the sky and started to laugh maniacally, cold droplets of rain falling in her open mouth. "But it was to late for me darling. I like who I am, I like who I've become. I like the taste of blood, I like the thrill of the kill, I like seeing them scream in pain, chained to the table while I push burning metal onto thier skin. You've seen it yourself, they made me do it to you. You probably still have those scars, if the triplets didn't get rid of them for you."

"Twins." Whispered Kitty. Her beautiful face twisted in what looked like a mix of rage and overwhelming sorrow. "It's just Lily and Rose now. It always was death to the Bloodthorns I guess," she laughed, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Oh," said Deana quietly. She had never cared for the triplets, they were just filthy enimies to her, the ones on the other side who took Kitty away from her. But to Kitty they were family. She loved to see Kitty in pain, the look on her face when trying to hold in screams was beautiful. But sadness. Sadness was not something she ever wanted to see on Kitty's face. She sighed, gripping the black crystal shard tighter till blood ran through the gaps in her fingers. 

"I suppose it's to late to say I warned you, killing you was the only thing they have ever needed me to do." She clutched the shard even tighter, barely registering the pain. "Normally it's so fun to fight you, but I suppose the fun runs out of everything when you reach the end, even you won't be able to get away this time my darling."

"Oh but Deana darling," Kitty grinned, licking her lips and tilting her head to one side. Her eyes blazed with newfound fury as she fingered the hunting knives hanging on her belt. "You know the hunt, is always the greatest part and for you," she paused her eyes flicking to both sides before meeting Deana's again. "I would always be you prey." The last words barely a whisper, impossible for a human to hear but clear to Deana's ears. 

The beofre her mind could register what Kitty had just said, she saw her step backwards right off the edge, towards the raging ocean. In the second before she fell, she raised two fingers to her head and saluted her. "I'll see ya in hell boo." She fell, and all that was left with Deana, was the rain on her skin, and the blood on her hands, falling in slow drips, to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y'all like this it's a possibly deleted scene from a book I'm writing I ship these two characters but dunno if I can make it cannon cuz it might interfere with the plot line.


End file.
